


Don't Panic: A Destiel AU

by Cass_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Angel/pseuds/Cass_Angel
Summary: Castiel, being a major germaphobe, won't let anyone touch him. Except his brother Gabriel, and even that was a struggle. That is however until he meets Dean Winchester. Can they fix each other?





	1. Chapter 1

     Dean wakes up to the obnoxious blare of his alarm clock. It's a chilly morning as he peels himself from under the covers. A shiver runs up through his body as his feet hit the cold, wooden floors of his bedroom. He makes his way over to his dresser. He grabs a pair of blue jeans, a dark grey t-shirt, and a navy blue flannel. He slips on his clothes and socks then walks out into the hall. Across the hall he bangs on Sam's door, "RISE AND SHINE SAMMY." He yells before heading down the stairs to make Sam and himself some breakfast. Though it may sound as though Dean is unhappy, he's actually quite content. These past weeks have been some of the best Dean has had in a long time. Allowing these boys to finish high school in Sioux Falls with their Uncle Bobby was the greatest gift John Winchester could've given them. Especially to Sam, he loved school. Dean loved seeing Sam happy and successful, that was plenty for him. Unlike usual Dean hasn't been messing with a constant slew of different girls, he knows he's staying this time. Dean makes bagels that Bobby had bought before he left for him and same. Bobby is home much more than John, but occasionally duty calls. Rufus needed help on a case some hours away, so Bobby will be gone for a bit. He finishes making the food and walk back over the Sam's door. "COME ON SAMMY, YOU GOTTA EAT. WE WILL BE LATE." Dean yells. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Sheesh." Sam says annoyed opening his door and walking out. "What's with the threads, Sammy?" Dean asks. Sam emerged in black dress pants and a olive button down tucked in. "I wanted to look nice. I have my presentation today." Sam replies. "Oh Sam, always such a nerd." Dean chuckles, ruffling Sam's hair as he trudges away. He and Dean sit down and eat, then make their way to share the small bathroom before leaving. Dean brushes his teeth while sam fixes his hair then vice versa. Dean walks out and looks at the clock on the stove in the kitchen. "Get your stuff Sam, we gotta get going." Dean yells. "Okay!" Sam yells back. Dean leans on the arm of the couch, tying the laces on his old boots. Sam comes downstairs, ready to go. Dean hands Sam his backpack and Dean grabs his books and they start their daily walk to school. The walk takes about 15 minutes. Dean and Sam go their separate ways, Sam upstairs to the Jr. High and Dean to his locker. He throws his books in, and grabs his History book, notebook, and pencil. 

Dean passes the library, like every morning, and inside is the boy in the trench coat. Castiel, whose last name is unknown to Dean. He's got a different book every few days. Today it looks like he's still reading The Great Gatsby. Though Dean may seem brooding and unobservant he's quite the opposite. He sees the way the boy sits alone during lunch, and what he reads, and what he wears. Although, the Winchester has not yet gotten close enough to study the boy any further. People certainly aren't nice to Castiel. Nobody talks to him. People talk about him. With someone so private and quiet, rumors quickly fly. Dean on his own is private however. Dean Winchester is attractive, so even being a new student he could make friends, however now has a lack of interest in the social scene of this school. He arrives in his history class and it drags by just like every day. Class after class. Finally it's time for lunch. Dean gets some food and walks to a table in the corner. He looks around the rooms and spots Castiel, sitting outside as always. Dean eats and does what homework before going off to 6th period. He sits down in 6th period Trig and zones out. Think of his dad, and sam, and even that Castiel boy. Until he's broken outta his thoughts by a deafening shrill.


	2. Chapter 2

     Dean is snapped out of his thoughts by the fire alarm. There wasn't supposed to be a drill, they just had a drill last week. This must be real. Everyone gets up, not following the rules to stay in a single line. Once outside they can see flames sprit from the left side of the school, where the middle school kids are. This immediately worries Dean. He runs to Sam's class to find him, Sam is nowhere around and the teacher is panicking.   
     "Ms. Collins, where is my brother? Sam." Dean asks, fearing her reply.  
    "I don't know Dean... he was in the bathroom when the fire alarm went off." She tells him, visibly shaken.  
Dean immediately sprints toward the school, the PE teacher and Guidance counselor try to hold Dean back, but he breaks free and dashes into the burning building to find Sam. Dean begins up the steps knowing what bathroom Sam would be in. There's so much smoke, he can barely see.   
     "SAMMY?!?!" Dean yells desperately, chocking on the smoke around him.  
Suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder, it's a fire fighter. Dean breaks away, running trying to find Sam. He sees the silhouettes of 2 people. He gets closer, realizing it's his brother and... Castiel?   
     "SAM!!!" Dean yells running towards them.  
     "DEAN!!!" Sam shrieks in joy.   
     "Come on, we gotta go. You too Castiel." Dean orders.  
Castiel follows silently. They reach a window that some fire fighters are at and Dean steps out, onto the ladder, motioning for Sam to come to him. Sam begins to walk over to Dean, when a blazing support beam falls, straight above Sam. Castiel then fumbles over, pushing Sam out of the way, however the beam lands on Castiel's back. Dean is shocked and Sam dashes into his arms. A firefighter rushes around the boys, into the building, pushing the beam off of Castiel and picking him up, carrying him out of the building. That beam would have surely hit Sammy's head. Castiel Novak just saved the life of the person Dean Winchester loves most in life...

Sam and Dean watch from the ground as Castiel's limp body is carried out of the fire. All 3 of the boys were rushed to the hospital in separate ambulances. The entire time Dean thinks about Castiel and Sam, how he saved Sam. If Sam is doing okay alone. Castiel can't be the cold, heartless, person everyone makes him out to be. Dean just hopes Castiel is okay. So he can thank him, and so he can get to know the real Castiel. If Dean Winchester is one thing it's determined, and right now, he is determined to know Castiel. Castiel, the loner, who constantly reads, and has jet black hair you can see from a football field away. He is broken out of his thoughts by the door of the ambulance flying open and his stretcher being rolled into the ER. He is put behind a blue curtain and the nurse removes his oxygen mask. She asks him some questions and gives him a small oxygen tube for his nose.   
"Where's my brother?" He asks, lacing the tube around his ears.   
"Sam Winchester?" She asks.  
"Yes." Dean replies.  
"Sam is just across the ER, he is getting checked out for smoke inhalation, same as you." She informs him.  
"Other than that he's okay?" Dean asks, concerned.  
"Well, I don't think he has any burns, if so they aren't severe. I'm sure he'll be just fine. You'll see each other soon." The nurse says walking away, shutting the curtain. A few minutes later she comes back, taking Dean to Sam. The hospital has already called Bobby and he sends Jody to the hospital for them. When Jody gets there the doctor comes in, telling her what to look for and they we should take it easy. As they are leaving Dean stops and talks to the doctor privately.   
"Excuse me sir..." Dean says.  
"Yes?" He asks.  
"The other boy from my school, Castiel, how is he?" Dean asks.  
"Ahhhh Castiel Novak, well, he has some pretty bad 2nd degree burns on his lower back. Other than that he is fine, he'll definitely make a full recovery." The doctor replies.  
"Thank god... where is he?" Dean asks.   
"Well we are gonna keep him for observation since the burns are directly on the lumbar area of his back..." The doctor informs him.  
"Do you know what room he will be in?" Dean asks.   
"Uhhhh... room 117, it's on the 3rd floor. His parents aren't here, I'm sure he will enjoy the company." The doctor says with a smile before walking off. Dean heads back to Sam and Jody. Telling them he'll meet them at home in a bit. He heads towards the elevators and is soon enough on the 3rd floor. 

Dean walks along the hallways. Passing rooms and watching the door numbers.   
111  
113  
115  
And... 117  
Dean arrives at Castiel's room and gently knocks on the door. He hears a deep voice from inside.  
"Come in." He says.  
"Hey, Castiel?" Dean asks shyly.  
"Oh, h-hi, how's your brother from the fire? Are you both al-alright?" He stutters, shocked.  
"Oh, yeah. We are both fine, thanks to you." Dean says with a soft smile.  
"Good! It wasn't a big deal." Castiel replies.  
"Well, it was to me..." Dean says.  
"It's nothing, but you're welcome." Castiel replies quietly.  
"May I come in?" Dean asks from the doorway.   
"Uh-mmmm s-sure." Castiel stutters again.  
"So how are you doing? I saw that beam fall on you." Dean says, sitting in a chair near Castiel's bed.   
"Well, I wear layers of clothing so.. it protected me. I got burned but not nearly as bad as I should have. They just said that my burns are in a very delicate and critical area so they want to keep me for a few days. I'll be fine..." He explains.  
"Well I'm glad you're alright, Cas." Dean says smiling.   
"Cas?" Castiel asks confused.   
"Yeah, that's a good nickname for you! Can I call you Cas?" He asks.  
"Sure..." Castiel replies.   
"Well I best be going. I'll see you later Cas!" Dean says standing up.  
"Goodbye." Castiel says quietly.  
"Thanks again for helping Sam... it means a lot..." Dean says leaving the room.   
Dean goes home. Hours pass, and he can't sleep. He finally saw Castiel Novak up close. His raven black hair stuck up like sex hair in the most perfect way. He had the most blue eyes. God, his eyes were so beautifully blue. Dean thought to himself. 

School was canceled the next day. Dean elected to walk back to the hospital and visit Castiel. Although Jody wouldn't have it, she insisted on driving him, he conceded. Dean made his way up to room 117 and knocked on the door.   
"Come in." He hears Castiel's voice.  
"Hey there Cas, how ya feelin today?" Dean asks happily.   
"Better? What are you doing here?" Castiel asks.   
"That's good! I just came to see you again Cas." Dean replies.  
"Alright, I guess?" Castiel says.  
Dean and Castiel watch a movie, barely talking, Dean is getting ready to leave...   
"Castiel?" Dean asks.  
"Yeah?" He says.  
"Can I text you?" Dean asks confidently.   
"Uhh..." Castiel stutters.  
     "You know what, you just text me." Says Dean, taking out a sharpie and writing his number on a napkin.    
     "O-okay..." Castiel says, mildly shocked.  
     "Talk to you later, Cas." Dean says with a wink before leaving.   
Dean heads home from the hospital. He tries to relax and watch TV, but he constantly finds himself checking his phone. Dean falls asleep that night, disappointed. Left without a text from the blue eyed boy. 

     Castiel was discharged from the hospital about an hour after Dean left. His nanny, Hanna, came to pick him up and bring him home. She was very proud of what Castiel did. She was the closest thing Castiel had to a parent. Hanna cared for him, Gabriel, and Balthazar. She was strictly religious, Castiel didn't mind at the time. His father is always away. They arrive home and Castiel spent the entire night in his room, as usual. He moved back and forth between his bed and desk, trying to read, do homework, and write. He kept looking at the napkin Dean wrote on at the hospital. Castiel debates on putting it in his phone and texting Dean, however Castiel doesn't want friends. Why would Dean ever want anything to do with him? Castiel would rather not put himself through unnecessary pain. The brushes the napkin off his desk into the trash bin with other old papers. He lays down and tries to put Dean's kind efforts out of his mind. It's for his own good right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: ohhhhh yeah. This probably will not stay in 3rd person POV. It's difficult to say everything I want through that view. Alas I'll keep trying. Thanksies! ✨


	3. Chapter 3:

     Sam and Dean's school was finally blocked off and they could go back to school. Well the Highschoolers at least... Since the middle school wing of the school burned down, those kids are being taught in temporary trailers outside the school. Dean walks through the school, not looking for Castiel at his usual spot in the library since it's blocked off from the fire. He goes to his locker and grabs his History book going to class. He sits in class, randomly writing some lyrics in his notebook, waiting for class to start. 

Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.

I never wanted the stars, never shot for the moon, I like them right where they are. 

Oh when I look back now, those summers seem to last forever; And if had the choice, yeah, I'd always wanna be there. Those were the best days of my life. 

The bell rings, signaling the start of class and the teacher gets up to make an announcement. "I have a meeting, therefore you'll be in with Mrs. Garner's class. I assume you all have your books, I want you to read Section 4, there's also a worksheet. Mrs. Garner will be collecting at the end of class, this will be graded so try on it. You're dismissed." The teacher says before leaving for his meeting. Dean and the rest of the class head down the hall to Mrs. Garner's class room. Dean has her 3rd period for Biology. She is standing is the hall outside the door, waiting on the class. As Dean and a couple other students go to walk in the class she says, "Just find any open seat to sit in." Dean walks in and a specific seat catches his eye. Castiel is sitting in the back, alone at one of the many lab tables. He immediately makes his way over to Castiel, who has his nose buried in a book.   
"Whatcha reading there, Cas?" Dean asks looking over at him.   
"Oh! Dean... u-uh.. The Shining." Castiel jumps a bit and says before showing Dean the cover of his book.   
"Stephen King. I never took you as the horror type, Cas." Dean says with a smirk.  
"Well... I'm not really, my brother has been begging me to read it for sometime now..." Castiel replies.  
"Whether or not you're a horror fan, it's a very well written book. I'm sure you'll like it." Dean adds.  
"Yeah..." Castiel trails off before going back to reading.   
Mrs. Garner assigns her chemistry class a lab to write than begins grading papers.  
"Cas... Why didn't you text me? If you don't mind my asking..." Dean inquiries.   
"I'm working. Let's not be chatty." Castiel says, staring Dean in the eyes harshly, before going back to writing.   
     "A-o-oh al-alright?" Dean says, returning to his history. They don't speak for the rest of class. Dean occasionally sneaks glances at Castiel between his pages. It had been the first time Dean and Castiel had made such close and intense eye contact. Castiel's eyes were beautiful. A blue ocean, but what Dean wanted to see was the storm hidden behind them. Castiel just wouldn't let him in. The bell rings and Castiel hurriedly gathers his stuff, rushing out of class before Dean can say a word. Dean's next 3 classes pass agonizingly slow. Dean can only think of Castiel. It's time for lunch and Dean rushes down to the cafeteria, he grabs his food and bolts outside. Dean sees Castiel sitting alone on the metal bench against the school. Dean goes with his food and sits beside him.  
"Heya Cas!" Dean says.   
Castiel looks over at Dean, taking out one of his earbuds.  
"Do you need something, Dean?" He asks.  
"Not particularly, just thought I'd come sit by you." Dean replies unwrapping his sandwich.   
Castiel returns the earbud to his ear, not saying another word. Castiel ignores Dean as he eats. Dean gets up and throws out his garbage. When he comes back he taps on Castiel's shoulder.   
"What?" Castiel snaps.  
"Whatcha listening to, Cas?" Dean asks.  
"Mr. Brightside by The Killers." Castiel answers.  
"Ohhh..." Dean says as Castiel puts his earbuds in once more. Castiel ignores Dean for the remainder of their lunch. The bell rings and Dean returns to his classes. 5th and 6th period pass without incident. 7th period Dean has AP Literature, with Castiel Novak. He gets into class, sitting down at his usual seat, glancing over at Castiel across the room. They sit at opposite ends of the back row. The teacher gets up and begins discussing the novel they just finished, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.   
     "I want everyone to get into partners and discuss what kind of duality this story represents." The teacher says.  
Dean immediately makes his way to Castiel. Dean, pushing a desk against his.   
     "Hey there partner!" Dean exclaims.  
     "Hello Dean." Castiel replies.  
     "Okay Cas, so what kind of duality did you find in the book?" Dean asks.  
     "Well, I saw the internal conflict between good and evil. What about you?" Castiel asks.   
     "I saw the battle of human nature. Barbarism vs. Composure, and what society sees as fit." Dean adds.  
Castiel looks a bit shocked for a moment.   
     "That's very insightful, I think we should go with your idea. I'll write it down." Castiel says, beginning to write.  
     "Okay, so while we wait, what's your favorite type of music?" Dean asks.  
     "Don't, Dean." Castiel snaps.  
     "Okay..." Dean says.   
The teacher collects their papers before the bell rings and Dean gathers his stuff, leaving the class. Castiel rushed away, again.

     Dean goes to his 8th period. His mind goes back and forth between staring at the clock and thinking of Castiel. Finally, after what felt like years, the clock strikes 2:50 and he is free from the torture of Health class. Dean has the pleasure of driving the impala today, so after school he takes the long route home. Sam is staying after school to tutor some girl he likes. Dean is riding home, Metallica blaring over the speakers. He sees a lonely person walking on the sidewalk, it's Castiel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Ooooooh Cliffhanger... Hey guys, these aren't great but I'm trying. I have a feeling nobody will bother reading my story but it's fun to write. Oh btw here are the songs I wrote the lyrics from: (in order)  
> • Stairway to Heaven- Led Zeppelin   
> • I want you- Bon Jovi (


	4. Chapter 4:

Dean turns down the music and rolls down his windows. He pulls up next to Castiel.   
"Hey Cas, need a ride?" Dean yells.   
"No." Castiel snaps.  
"Come on, it's no trouble. I insist." Dean says, continuing to drift along with Castiel's pace.  
"No, now go Dean." Castiel says harshly.  
Dean slams on the brakes of the 1967 Chevy and puts the car into park. Dean steps out of the car, slamming the door. He runs after Castiel.   
"No." Dean snaps back at Castiel, stopping in front of him.   
"Huh?" Castiel asks confused.  
"I said no. Castiel, you can not fool me." Dean says sternly.   
"Excuse me?" He asks again.   
"God Cas, you may be able to be able to fool other people with that cold persona of yours but not me. You saved my brother, you were super chill in the hospital, I want to know you Cas. Just let me in. It's gotta suck being alone so much. You don't even know me Castiel, don't I at least deserve a chance?" Dean says.   
Castiel simply turns around and begins walking away. Dean sighs. Castiel stops, opening the passengers side door to the impala.  
"You coming?" Castiel asks with a small smile.   
Dean begins to walk over and Castiel gets in the car. Dean gets in and shuts his door. Beginning to drive.   
"So... I'm sorry to ask this but... at lunch. Really? Mr. Brightside?" Dean says.  
"Hey! I believe that Mr, Brightside is just as much of a classic as Whitesnake's Here I Go Again." Castiel replies.  
"Touché Cas, touché." Dean laughs.  
"Oh, turn right up here." Castiel says.  
"Okay." Dean says turning.  
"So... what kind of music do you listen to, Dean?" Castiel asks.  
"I like classic rock, you know? AC/ DC, Metallica, Def Leopard, all that stuff." Dean says, turn up the radio.   
"I like that stuff too! As well as some modern rock and alt." Castiel replies.  
"Damn Cas, I never saw you as such an emo kid." Dean says with a wink.  
"Heyyyyy, I'm a MCR fan and I'm not ashamed. Turn right here." Castiel says.   
"You monster." Dean laughs, turning the steering wheel.   
"It's the house on the hill..." Castiel says.  
"You mean the one that looks like a condo complex?" Dean asks with wide eyes.   
"Yeah... that's mine." Castiel says quietly.   
"Hey Cas?" Dean asks, parking the car.  
"Yes?" He says.  
"Will you actually text me this time?" Dean asks with a soft smile.  
"Yeah. I will Dean." Castiel replies.   
"Goodbye, Cas." Dean says.  
"Farewell, Dean." Castiel replies.  
Thus Dean speeds off in the impala, making that beautiful engine pur. 

Dean goes home and starts on his homework, he gets a phone call and goes to pick up Sam. He takes Sam home and starts to fix them dinner. Dean first takes out a pan, melting butter in it. Then he chops up some beef, peppers, and onions. He places the meat and veggies in the pan with seasoning. The stirs it with a spoon for awhile than adds soy sauce. He boils some white rice, separating it on 2 plates. Dean puts the soy sauce mixture on top and sets it on the table. He then turns off the stove and puts the pots in the sink.   
"GET YOUR DRINK SAM! DINNER IS READY!" Dean says, sitting down with a bottle of Cream Soda.   
"COMING!" Sam yells, bounding into the kitchen.  
"This smells good, Dean!" Sam says sitting down with a glass of lemonade.   
"Thanks Sammy, maybe I can teach you how to make it one day." Dean says smiling.   
"Yeah!" Sam says, digging into his stir fry.   
Just than Dean gets a text. 

Unknown:   
Hey Dean, it's Castiel.   
Dean:   
Hey there, Cas.   
Castiel:   
What are you doing?   
Dean:   
Just having dinner.   
Castiel:  
Should I let you go?  
Dean:   
No, it's fine. Whatcha doin?  
Castiel:  
Just sitting in my room, listening to music and working.   
Dean:   
Whatcha working on?  
Castiel:  
Chemistry homework.  
Dean:   
Oh. I'm awful at science. I'm barely handling Biology.   
Castiel:   
I'm not bad at science. I can help you if you ever need it.   
Dean:   
Really?  
Castiel:  
Yeah, why not?  
Dean:   
Thanks, Cas.   
Castiel:   
You're very welcome.   
Dean:   
So...  
Castiel:   
Sorry, I'm gonna go take a shower. Ttyl?   
Dean:   
Alright, ttyl.

"Dean, what the hell are you smiling about?" Says Sam, staring at Dean.  
     "None of your business, and watch that mouth Sam." Dean says starting on the dishes.   
     "Sorry, Dean." Sam mumbles.   
     "It's alright, go get cleaned up. Oh! And save me some hot water will ya!" Dean says.   
     "Alright." Sam says, heading into the bathroom.   
Dean finishes the dishes and waits to take his shower. He takes a shower, the water as hot as possible, burning his skin. He steps out of the shower, looking in the mirror, thinking. I don't think I can handle having Cas as just a friend. I doubt he's even gay, let alone to go for me. Shit. I'm just a mess. God... What would dad say? Ughhhh. Would Bobby kick me out? Never mind, I'm probably just confused anyway. Dean splashes his face with cold water and gets dressed. Going up to his room and laying down. Slowly his mind drifts off.

***

      Castiel and Dean sit on the curb, kicking rocks. Castiel stands up and begins pacing  
     "Dean, I can't believe we missed the bus!" Castiel says frustrated.  
     "I'm sorry Cas... I thought it left at 3:30." Dean replies.   
     "I'll be in so much trouble." Castiel chuckles.  
     "Well... bad boys ARE attractive you know." Dean jokes with a wink.  
     "Explains why I like you than, huh?" Castiel says, intertwining his fingers with the Winchester's   
     "Guess so." Dean says kissing his hand.

***

     Suddenly Dean is jolted awake by the sound of his alarm clock blaring. He forces himself out of bed. It is Friday after all, it should be a good day, right? He gets Sam up. Makes Sam and himself some scrambled eggs. Then they head to school. They reach the school and go their separate ways. Dean turns to the school, and sees Castiel sitting in the grass against the school; his nose buried in a worn copy of The Outsiders. Dean walks over to him.   
     "Hiya, Cas." Dean says.  
     "Hello, Dean." Castiel says without looking up.  
     "Stay gold..." He chuckles.  
     "You've read The Outsiders?" Castiel asks looking up.  
     "Yeah, when I was in 7th grade. It's a good book." Dean replies, sitting down beside him.  
     "I like it. This is my 6th time reading it." He giggles.  
     "So... what character do you think I'd be if I were one?" Dean asks lightly.  
     "Well... from what I know about and I see? Probably Soda." Castiel says.  
     "Really? Hm, Soda..." Dean says.  
     "I mean yeah. Soda is a good brother and very attractive." Castiel replies.  
"Attractive huh?" Dean smirks.   
Castiel blushes. Shit, nice going Castiel. I need to shut up. But... Dean Winchester is an aura of perfection.  
"You alright there, Cas?" Dean ask.  
"Yeah sorry, just reading." Castiel says.   
"It's cool, do you think maybe you could tutor me after school?" Dean asks shyly.  
"On your Biology?" Castiel asks.  
"Yeah..." Dean says.  
"No problem." Castiel says with a small smile.  
"We could meet at that café on Scotch St. at say... 4?" Dean suggests.  
"I'll see you at 4:00 then." Castiel says getting up to go to class.   
"See you then." Dean whispers with a smile, watching Castiel leave. Damn, that Novak boy has got a fine ass. 

The remainder of the school day is pretty uneventful. Dean sat by Castiel at lunch, making small talk. Castiel, not eating, as usual. Dean gets out of school, walking home with Sam, then they start to smell sulfur...


	5. Chapter 5

"Dean?" Sam asks.  
"Shhhhh..." Dean hushes him.

Suddenly a Demon appears in front of the boys. Dean immediately steps in front of Sam protectively. Dean quickly pulls out a flask, splashing holy water in the Demon's face.   
"RUN SAM!" Dean yells.  
"Holy water, real cute Winchester. Don't you worry I'm not after you, or Sammy Boy just yet. You see we need big papa to slow down on his big-demon-revenge-hunt." The girl says in a chilling, evil, voice.  
"Why should he?!?!" Dean snaps.  
"Listen, he will certainly know when it's time to start hunting for revenge again. Until then, he must stop." She answers. The demon steps closer, she begins wailing on Dean. Dean attempts to fend her off but all efforts are useless. One after the next, after the next. Each one landing on some critical points of Dean's body, ribs, stomach, spine, head, neck, the blows go on. Sam steps in.   
     ""Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio..." The demon stops hurting Dean, wailing in pain, charging at Sam. Dean peels himself off the ground, using holy water and salt he keeps with him to draw the demon away.   
     "Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt...Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." Sam finishes the   
exorcism and the demon screams, black smoke expelling from its mouth. Dean falls to his knees, panting, bloodied.   
"Dean we gotta get you home, and cleaned up. Then we gotta call dad!" Sam exclaims.  
"W-what time is it?" Dean asks, peeling himself off the ground for the 2nd time.   
"3:48, why?" Sam answers.   
"I gotta go, Cas. I can't be late." Dean croaks.   
     "What? Cas? DEAN?!?!" Sam yells as Dean rushes off.  
Covered in dirt and a mixture of wet/dry blood, Dean limps to the Café.

***

Castiel is in the car with his older brother, Balthazar. Castiel is 16 while Balthazar is 17. He also has his brother Gabriel, who is 18, and sister Anna who was 9. It probably would have been much easier to get a ride off one of his oldest brothers, Lucifer. Lucifer and Michael are the oldest, twins, both 19. Michael is away at college while Lucifer stayed back. However, he didn't feel like dealing with Lucifer's usual teasing.   
"And what's with that bloody chest pound she does? Is there a point of pretending to be a singing Gorilla who shops at Dress Barn?" Balthazar rants.  
"Balthazar you're my brother, and I love you, but if I have to hear one more word about how much you hate Titanic and Celine Dion, I'm jumping out of the car." Castiel groans as they pull up to the library.  
"Well, it seems you've reached freedom anyway little brother." Balthazar chuckles.  
     "God rest my soul, I didn't have to hurt you." Castiel laughs.  
     "Well, I'm going to pick up Gabriel at the airport, I'll pick you up when I get back so it'll be a few hours... Oh and I called and told Gabriel where you were so he best be ready when I get there. Anyway he gave me a message for you:'Cassy I beg of you, make out with someone in the mystery section, DO SOMETHING WORTH WHILE IN THAT DAMN LIBRARY. See you soon little brother ;).' Castiel reads this off Balthazar's phone. He rolls his eyes and get out of the car.   
"Thanks for the ride Balthazar." Castiel says before shutting the door.  
"See you in a while Castiel." Balthazar says before driving off.  
Castiel goes into the library quickly. He sits at one of the computers and begins to type some important notes for Dean to study. He prints the paper and looks at the time, it's 3:50, luckily the cafe is only a couple blocks away. He grabs the paper and leaves. Castiel gets there a few minutes early and takes a seat. A sweet waitress named Jo takes his order. Castiel simply gets a black coffee and waits for Dean. 

***

Dean checks the time over and over. 4:00... 4:05... 4:10... finally he reaches the cafe, battered and bloody. He is about 15 minutes late. Boy I hope Castiel is still here... I don't want him to think I stood him up. Dean opens the door and sees Castiel at a table by the window, reading. He slowly makes his way to Castiel.   
"Hey there Cas. I am really sorry for being so late." Dean says.   
"I guess it's al- OH MY, DEAN WHAT HAPPENED!!!" Castiel says looking up.   
"As you can probably tell I'm not fashionably late." Dean chuckles, looking down at his clothes, matted with dirt and blood.   
"Dean, are you okay?" Castiel asks.  
"Yeah, I'm dandy Cas." Dean says, plopping into the chair across from Castiel.  
     "You need a hospital or doctor or something!" Castiel replies.   
     "Castiel, what I need is for you to help me with some biology. I'm fine honestly." Dean replies, discouraged.  
     "Come on, let's go." Castiel says grabbing his things and leaving the café. Dean follows. The boys walk to a nearby park and into the bathroom attached to the pool.   
     "I refuse to let you go out like that, so shower." Dean gets into a stall, closing the curtain and removing his clothes. He threw the clothes over the shower rod as he showers. Don't move Castiel. It's so unsanitary here: do not move.   
     "Dean. How did you get hurt like this?" Castiel asks with an unsteady tone, standing utterly still.  
     "Oh Cas, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Dean replies.  
     "Try me." Castiel snaps.  
     "Some guy who my dad pissed off in his line of work went after me and Sam. Don't worry though, it's been taken care of." Dean says turning off the water.   
     "So it won't happen again?" Castiel asks concerned.  
    "Yea, and uh Cas? I don't have a towel..." Dean says.  
    "You'll be fine." Castiel replies.  
    "Way to be considerate there Cas." Dean chuckles. Castiel rolls his eyes as Dean emerges from the curtain, leaning down to put on his boots. Castiel, stares at Dean. His wet hair and the water droplets on his bare arms and neck.   
     "C-come on let's it get outta here, it's grimy." Castiel says with disgust.   
     "Alright." He says following Castiel as he rushes from the bathroom, putting on hand sanitizer immediately after getting outside.   
     "Wanna go to my place?" Dean asks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: A big thank you to the people leaving comments. I really hope that you like it. Thanksies ✨


	6. Chapter 6

     "Sure?" Castiel replies.  
     "The walk isn't too long. Let's go." Dean smiles beginning to walk with Castiel not far behind.  
     "Hey Cas?" Dean asks.  
     "Yeah?" Castiel replies.  
     "I saw you reading The Lord of the Flies the other day. What did you think of it?" Dean intrigues.  
    "It was good, very well written. It had a lot of good themes represented. I especially liked Piggy's representation of civilization." Castiel says.  
     "I don't know... I've much preferred the impulse towards savagery. Granted the impulse was so strong given the boy's lack of civilization and maturity. The more you dissect the story the more you can see that it's in a lot of ways about boy's coming of age. Helping to show the lack of control and that guidance is needed during that time. It was a really good book though, I liked it. Specifically Simon, he kinda reminds me of Sammy." Dean explains.  
     "Dean, you're really smart. Definitely more than I knew. Why don't you show it more?" Castiel asks, looking over to him.   
     "I don't actually... I just never have. It's different now though, I'm staying here, not moving again." Dean answers, staring into Castiel's deep blue eyes.   
    "Well... I really don't mind this Dean." Castiel says softly staring into Dean's emerald eyes. They walk up a the creaking steps of Bobby's porch and into the house.   
     "DEAN ARE YOU BACK ALREADY?" Sam yells.  
     "YEAH! ME AND CAS ARE GONNA STUDY IN THE KITCHEN. " Dean yells back. Sam runs down the steps to the boys, staring at Castiel.   
     "Oh, Cas is a guy." Sam chuckles.  
     "What did you think sam?!?!" Dean asks.  
     "That Cas was short for Casey, or Cassidy. That you've finally got a girl. We've been here over a month and still, no girls." Sam replies.   
     "Shut up Sam." Dean grunts.  
What? I'm the first person Dean has brought home? Castiel thinks, trying not to smile. Dean and Castiel sit in the kitchen doing biology until Castiel gets a call from his brother that he's on his way.   
     "Well I gotta head to the library to meet Balthazar. I'll see you tomorrow Dean." Castiel says packing up his stuff.   
     "I'll walk with you. My uncle isn't home so I gotta go pick up some stuff for me and Sammy anyway." Dean says giddily.   
     "Dean, I don't kno-" Dean cuts him off.   
     "Really Cas, its fine. Let's go!" Dean says heading towards the door. Castiel sighs and follows. They walk to the library making mindless chit chat.   
"Call me later will ya Cas?" Dean asks, stopping in front of the library.  
"Actually, yeah. I will. Talk to you soon Dean." Castiel says trying to hold back a smile. However the remnants of happiness come across his lips which curl into a half smile.   
Damn it. Damn you Cas. That's smile, right now, in the dimmed like. I just... I wanna hug him. The same urge that I get to hold Sam when he's hurt real bad. I can barely shake it. Dean thinks to himself.  
"Well I better get going so the grocery store doesn't close on me. I'll talk to ya real soon Cas." Dean says shoving his fidgeting hands into the pockets of his jeans.   
      "Yeah.." Castiel says looking to his feet. Dean takes one last look at him before walking away. The second his back is turned and he's walking, Dean's face breaks into the biggest smile.  
He's not sure why he's so attached to this boy, or why his happiness makes Dean himself so happy. Castiel is like Dean. Castiel is someone to stand with him, both of them, on the outside looking in.   
Castiel is different, beautifully different. Dean thinks to himself.  
Just like Dean.   
Dean didn't really need groceries, he just wanted a little more time with Castiel. It doesn't help that he knows what goes bump in the night either. So, Dean loops around the block and heads back to Bobby's. Granted it may seem sad, but Dean rushes to his room and lies down. He sets his phone, ringer on full blast, next to his head on the pillow.  

     Balthazar and Gabriel pick up Castiel from his spot in front of the library.   
     "So? How what the mystery section little brother?" Gabriel teases.   
     "Shut up Gabriel. There was nothing that was going to happen alright?" Castiel grunts.  
     "Hehe, little more defensive then usual are we?" Gabriel says, throwing a rolled up gum wrapper at him in the back seat. Castiel ignores him and turns to look out the window silently.   
     "What was her name Castiel?" Gabriel asks.  
     "There was no girl, alright?" Castiel snaps.  
     "Come on Cassy, you never tutor anyone. She's gotta be pretty special to crack you." Gabriel states.  
     "Listen, HE is just a new student and asked me to tutor HIM nicely so I thought I'd try. Do you now understand that NOTHING IS GOING ON?" Castiel emphasizes.   
     "OF COURSE!!! Why didn't you say that first kid." Gabriel replies.  
Maybe I do feel something towards Dean, however it's probably just friendship. I've never had a real friend, ever. And even if I did, my family would be the last people I'd want to tell. Hanna would be so hurt, and I have no idea what Dad would do. Ughhhhhhh. Castiel tells himself internally. They get home and Castiel rushes to his room.   
     "Castiel? Slow down! Aren't you going to get something to eat?" Asks his nanny, Hanna.  
     "Thank you Hanna, but I ate at the Café." Castiel answers.   
     "Well alright, on your way then I suppose." She says. Castiel runs up to his room, throwing his stuff onto his bed, and sitting down at his desk. He takes off his trench coat, draping it over the back of the chair. He takes his phone out of his pocket and sets it on the desk in front of him. He's going to call Dean, until he hears a knock at his door.   
     "Come in?!" He yells.  
     "Little brother..." Gabriel says seriously, entering Castiel's room.  
     "Yeah Gabe?" Castiel inquires.  
     "I'm just saying, if you have feelings for another guy, tell me. Please. Confide in me, it'll be our secret. I've... had a boyfriend before. And you're the monly one who knows it. Okay?" Gabriel admits with a hushed voice. Castiel is shocked at first, but softened by Gabriel's serious, gentle plea to give him comfort.  
     "Thank you Gabriel, I promise we'll talk when I know what I feel." Castiel replies softly.   
     "Don't tell anyone but me though Castiel. I mean it." Gabriel says sternly.   
     "I know. Trust me I know." Castiel replies. Gabriel leaves, shutting the door behind him. Castiel picks up his phone, staring at it for a moment, then calling Dean Winchester. 

     Dean jumps as he's snapped out of his thoughts by the loud noise on the pillow beside him. He picks up immediately after seeing Castiel's name appear.  
     "Hey there Cas." Dean says, attempting to disguise his excitement.  
     "Hello Dean." Castiel says, his voice deep.  
     "I'm glad to hear you got home alright." Dean says.  
     "Thank you, did you get everything you needed?" Castiel says through a smile, a real smile. Castiel isn't a constant smiler.   
     "Huh?" Dean asks confused.  
     "At the grocery store?" Castiel answers.   
     "Uh... oh yeah, I got everything thanks." Dean laughs nervously.  
     "Great." Castiel chuckle.   
His voice, it's amazing. Dean thinks.   
Dean and Castiel talk for hours, Castiel ends up going to lie down.  
     "Dean. It's 1am already." Castiel says glancing at the clock by his bed.  
     "Wow, I guess it is. We better get to sleep huh?" Dean suggests.  
     "We better." Castiel replies.   
     "I'll see you in the morning, Cas." Dean says.  
     "See you in the morning Dean Winchester." Castiel says before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I hope you all are liking the story so far. It's pretty cool to write definitely. I love entertaining y'all and making ya happy. Anyway it's starting to get cute! So keep reading as I write! Thanksies ✨


	7. Chapter 7:

     Castiel rushes to sleep. Excited to make it through the night. For once, he has someone who will be glad to see him in the morning. Dean, he's the opposite. Dean lies awake for hours, thoughts of Castiel on his mind. Dean wishing they were still talking, it didn't matter that they'd already talked for hours. Although finally for both of them, morning comes. When Dean's feet hit that wonderfully cold floor signaling morning, any remnants of sleep deprivation melt away. As for Castiel, the startle his morning alarm gives him had never been so soothing. He leaps out of his bed exhilarated. They both do there morning routines, as usual. However, on Deans walk and Castiel's bus ride the questions swarm their minds.  
What the hell is happening?  
Do I have feelings for this boy?  
What if he doesn't care?  
I'm certain this doesn't mean nearly as much to him as it does to me...

     Castiel arrives at school first, per usual. He goes outside and sits down, calming himself with the familiar pages of a book. He grips the torn paper back copy of The Fellowship of the Ring, giving him some comfort. Dean and Sam arrive upon the school and go their separate ways. Dean spots Castiel in his trench coat sitting on the ground, reading of course. Despite his worries, Dean can't hold back his smile, as he rushes to Castiel.   
     "Nice to see your routine hasn't changed, Cas." Dean says standing over him.   
     "Hello Dean." Castiel is warmed and relieved at Dean's tone.  
     "So how long do you sit here in the mornings?" Dean asks, plopping down at Castiel's side.   
     "In about 10 minutes, where's your locker?" Castiel asks, releasing the grip on his book, and looking Dean in the eyes.   
     "It's on the 2nd floor. #115" Dean replies, smiling.   
     "You might wanna head up now Dean, I don't want you to be late." Castiel sighs.  
     "Nah, I'll run if I gotta." He chuckles.  
     "Well then." Castiel says cutely. 

     The boy talk until going to their classes. The day passes without incident. Castiel and Dean together at lunch and 7th period.   
     "Hey Cas, wanna go to that new diner around the block?" Dean asks.  
     "Sure. Right now?" Castiel replies.  
     "Well yeah, why not?" Dean says.  
      "Sounds good to me." Castiel says shyly.   
      "I hope you don't mind, I gotta bring Sammy along." Dean says.  
      "It's no problem." Castiel answers. Castiel, Dean, and Sam head to the vintage looking diner. They slide into a booth. Sam and Dean on one side, Castiel alone on the other. A pretty red headed waitress comes up to the table.   
     "Hi, my name is April, I'll be taking care of you today. Can I start you guys off with some drinks?" She asks joyfully.   
     "I'll take a root beer, and he'll have the lemonade." Dean tells her, while ruffling Sam's hair.   
     "I'll have a sprite, thank you." Castiel says quickly. She shoots the boys a smile then leaves.   
     "So Sam, Dean has told me you're really smart." Castiel says, making conversation. Castiel certainly isn't much for talking, but he likes Dean. Sam is Dean's world, and seems like a cool kid.   
     "Well I wouldn't say really smart, but I get good grades." Sam says.  
     "Tell Cas whatcha wanna be, Sammy!" Dean says enthusiastically, elbowing Sam.  
     "I wanna be a lawyer." Sam says lightly.   
     "That's awesome Sam! Lots of school but you'll get great money." Castiel says with a smile. The waitress comes back with their drinks. She sets down Castiel's first, then Sam and Dean's. As she comes back from leaning over the table she knocks Castiel's drink onto his lap.   
     "Oh my! I am so sorry." She says clasping her hand over her mouth. Castiel is kind and unaffected at first.   
     "Hey, don't worry. Just an accident!" Castiel calms her.  
     "Please, let me help you!" She grabs napkins and frantically tries drying Castiel. His breathing picks up and he tries to push her away.  
     "Pl-please stop, I'm f-fine." He stutters. Castiel gets up and runs of to the bathroom. Dean and Sam look at each other.  
     "I better go check in him." Dean says standing up.   
     "Alright." Sam replies.

     Dean steps into the bathroom to find Castiel, freaking out on the floor. A mess of shaking and hyperventilation. Dean rushes over to Castiel, and drops to the floor with him.   
     "Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked worried. Castiel looks at him with wide eyes but can't speak. Dean grabs onto his shoulder.  
     "Look at me, Castiel." Dean orders gently. Castiel, alarmed by Dean's use of his real first name, looks at the Winchester.  
     "Just breathe. Okay Cas? Just breathe." Dean soothes him.  
     "I'm so sorry, Dean..." Castiel says grimly.  
     "What happened Cas?" Dean asks softly.  
     "I don't like people touching me. I freak out with pretty much anyone. Even family... I get that you aren't wanting to be around me now..." Castiel says, dropping his head.  
     "First of all, I'm still your friend Cas. You won't chase me off so easily. Second, not to alarm you, but I've been touching you this entire time." Dean tells him.  
     "It doesn't feel that way for you I guess..." Castiel says, calmly looking at Dean's hand on his shoulder.   
     "Cas?" Dean asks.  
     "Yeah?" Castiel replies.  
     "When was the last time someone hugged you?" Dean asks.  
     "I don't know... not since I was a little kid I'm sure." Castiel answers.  
     "Come here, Cas." Dean suggests, sliding his hand down from Castiel's shoulder and opening his other arm. Castiel is fairly smaller than Dean. Dean wraps his arms around Castiel's shoulders, while Castiel wraps his arms around Dean's torso. Castiel's cheek pressed to Dean's chest, Dean's chin resting on his head. They stay this way for a minute or 2. Then Castiel breaks the hug.   
     "Sam is probably worried..." Castiel sighs.   
     "You're probably right." Dean says getting up. He offers Castiel a hand, which he accepts, and helps Castiel up.   
     "Let's go." Dean smiles, making Castiel blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hello my lovelies! Thanks for reading and the comments are my favorite. Y'all give me the motivation to keep writing. Hope you like that it's getting juicy.


	8. Chapter 8

     It's been days since Dean and Castiel's hug on the floor. They talk everyday, every chance they get. Dean leaves notes in Castiel's locker every time he passes it. Funny things, sometimes song lyrics, something to surely make Castiel smile. They are prewritten and shoved in his pockets until he gets to the locker. Castiel never told Dean the combination, but Dean had no trouble finding out. He unlocks it, always taking care in setting up the note. He slams it shut, usually then sprinting past people to get to his locker, then class, before the bell rings. This has caused Dean to be late a few times, but what Castiel doesn't know won't kill him. Right? Anyway it makes Dean happy, and Castiel even happier. Castiel takes the notes home everyday, putting them in a small, wooden box underneath his bed. They talk about everything when on the phone, or on walks from school and home. From the notes, to class, to cars and music, to themselves sometimes. Dean has never been that way with anyone but Bobby and Sam. Castiel has never been that way with anyone, except maybe Gabriel back when he lived at home. Castiel comes over a lot while Bobby is out. Sam has really taken a liking to Castiel Novak. Which is good for him, seeing as Sam is Dean's... well, everything. 

     Gabriel is supposed to go back to school tomorrow. Castiel sits down on his bed and decides to text Gabe. Gabriel gets the text and comes to Castiel's room.  
     "Whatcha need there, little brother?" Gabriel asks with his usual goofy, snarky personality.  
      "Can you shut the door, Gabriel." Castiel says nervously. Gabriel shuts it and leans against the wall in front of Castiel.   
     "What's up?" Gabriel asks, now much more serious.   
     "Dean Winchester..." Castiel says softly, as if the name is a secret and everyone in the world is listening.   
     "And who may this Dean Winchester be?" Gabriel pushes.  
     "I think I like him Gabriel... I don't know. I don't know what to do. You know what happened? He touched me, and I was calm! You're the only one who has been able to lay a hand on me with my panicking since I can remember. And he didn't just touch me, hugged me. He hugged me, and I liked it Gabriel. What do I do?" Castiel says in one breath, panting after his soliloquy.   
     "Castiel. Don't you dare let anyone take this from you. You hear me little brother? This boys is what you need, I'm so happy you have him. Don't let Hanna find out, but let it be true. And let these feelings work out." Gabriel says sternly, but with pained joy in his eyes.   
     "I don't even know if he likes me Gabriel. He's probably straight anyway..." Castiel replies.  
     "Castiel..." Gabriel warns.  
     "I promise, Gabriel. I won't let him go. Not just for you... I really don't want too..." Castiel says shyly. Gabriel shoots him a smile and a wink before leaving Castiel's room. Castiel slides from his bed to the floor, pulling out the small box of Dean's note. As Castiel is sorting through the notes, smiling on the floor, his phone rings. It's Dean's ringtone. The hurriedly puts the notes back into the box and scoots it back under his bed. He grabs his phone and accepts the call.  
     "Hello, Dean." Castiel says, mildly out of breath.  
     "Were you running or something, Cas?" Dean chuckles.  
     "Of course not, you know I'm not much of a runner." Castiel replies.  
     "Awh come on Castiel, you gotta exercise to look the way you do." Dean jokes in a flirty manner.  
     "Quit that!" Castiel blushes, lucky for him this conversation was over the phone. Dean and Castiel lay on the phone for hours. By 1am they are hardly talking, just enjoying the idea of the other's presence. As Dean stares at the old ceiling of his room, he decides to take a chance with his words.  
     "I miss you, Cas..." Dean's says slowly and softly.  
     "What do you mean? I'm right here." Castiel replies.   
     "I guess I can't really explain it..." Dean says.  
     "I think I might know what you mean though. And I miss you too." Castiel tells him, and though Castiel can't see it, Dean's face softens into the most peacefully bright smile.  
     "We should get to sleep, Cas." Dean says tiredly.   
     "Goodnight Dean, I'll see you in the morning." Castiel says without a moment of hesitation. 

     The boys meet a school as usual. Dean rushed Sam and himself to school earlier, he was able to catch Castiel walking of the bus. Castiel was heading to the library now that it was fixed. Dean jogs behind him.   
     "Hey, its just me." Dean is sure to whisper is Castiel's ear, before pulling Castiel to the side of the hall by his arm. Castiel is fine with Dean's touch. Dean stares Castiel in his clearly blue eyes.   
     "Everything alright, Dean?" Castiel asks somewhat worried. Dean simply grabs Castiel, pulling him into a hug.   
     "Perfect." Dean smiles into the hug. Castiel can hardly see how this is just friendly. It's gotta be more?   
     "Meet at the cafe on Scotch St. right after school, okay?" Dean says.  
     "Of course." Castiel replies. Dean begins to run off, turning to wave to Castiel first. Dean disappears into one of the bathrooms, checking to be sure it was completely empty, before practicing his words.  
     "I really like you Cas."  
     "Castiel, you're more than my friend."   
     "Cas, I can't keep this a secret anymore, I wanna kiss you."  
     "Castiel I am yours, and I want you to be mine..."   
Dean, talking to himself in the mirror, trying to find the right words. Not that he'd remember anyway, he'd be much too nervous. He's nervous to see Castiel now! He just hugged him like that! But what was Dean to do? If Castiel really did know what he meant on the phone, then it was fine. Castiel missed him too! Missed being in his arms, breathing in sync. Dean missed Castiel's crazy hair in his face as he'd rest his chin on Castiel's head. The day goes on, with Dean avoiding Castiel at all costs. No notes, no lunch together, nothing. Not a word said to him 7th period. Castiel was scared. Terrified even. What had he done wrong? Castiel nervously makes his way to the cafe. Each step he took slower then the last. Finally he reaches Scotch St. and can see Dean, fidgeting in his chair. That's Dean's nervous tick, fidgeting. Castiel tries his best at seeming fine, walking into that cafe as confident as he could possibly act in that moment.   
     "Hello Dean. What's going on?" Castiel asks bluntly, wanting to get right to the point.  
     "Castiel... I-uh." Dean clears his throat. "I have to tell you this, I can keep quiet anymore. I like you Castiel. I want you to be mine, ya know?" Dean says incredibly nervous. Castiel, shocked is silent. Granted, he feels the same way. Unable to think rationally, Castiel runs out of the diner as fast as he can. He gets home, 4 missed calls from Dean already. The calls continued through the night, but Cas couldn't answer. He'd do something though, he knew how he'd tell Dean he felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. I personally loved writing it. I cannot wait for y'all to see the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9:

Castiel played sick the next morning. After Anna left for her 2nd job Castiel rushed to get ready. He left the house and ran to the florist. Castiel picked up 3 dozen yellow roses, he remembered these were Mary Winchester's favorite flower. Dean had told him this not long ago. Castiel got to school, after signing himself in he goes to Dean's locker. Dean had also given him the combo once. Castiel taped a note in the back of the locker, able to be read after opening it. Castiel carefully separated each yellow rose, in its entirety, from the stem. Placing the bright flower itself into the locker. He repeated this until the locker was full. Castiel ended up being left with one single rose. He shut the locker and locked it. He then hit it and shook it a few times, so the roses would cascade out after being opened, unveiling Castiel's note. He hid with the single rose behind his back, at the edge of the hall until the bell rang. When classes let out, Castiel sees a solemn Dean Winchester emerge from one of the rooms. It hurts Castiel to see the Dean he'd come to know that way, especially at his expense. Although, he hoped Dean would feel better in just a moment. Dean, was the only one other than Castiel in the halls, everyone else had cleared out. Castiel slowly and quietly sneaks up behind Dean as he puts in his combination. Dean opens the locker, and beautiful yellow roses fall upon him. There is a beautifully written note attached to the back of the locker. It reads:  
I understand, I feel the same.   
He stumbles backwards, bumping into Castiel. Dean spins around making eye contact with the blue eyed boy. Dean stares at him for a moment, speechless, as Castiel brings the yellow long stemmed rose that was behind his back around to the front of him. Castiel staring into Dean's beautiful green eyes.   
     "Still want me?" Castiel asked, holding the rose out to him.  
     "These were my mom's favorite..." Dean says quietly, taking the rose gently.   
     "I know. That's why I picked them." Castiel said with a small, nervous but sincere, smile.   
     "Of course I still want you, Castiel. I'm yours." Dean says, setting the rose carefully in his locker.  
     "And I am yours." Castiel replies. Dean grabs Castiel, pulling him into a tight hug.   
     "We should probably clean up all these roses huh?" Castiel whispered in to Dean, still not breaking their hug.   
     "You're right." Dean chuckles, releasing Castiel from his hold. They quickly clean up the roses and go to their classes. Finally things are semi-back to normal. At least at school. But when they're alone together there's a new sense of intimacy. Dean, despite how hard it can be, doesn't touch Castiel beside the occasional hug. Not until it's official. Not until Castiel is ready. One day, Bobby gets called out on another hunting trip, and Sam is at Math League practice. Castiel and Dean are together alone for the first time since they've confessed feelings toward each other. The boys settle on watching a movie on TV. A horror movie. This choice of genre certainly didn't amuse Castiel. However Dean thought maybe it'd be a good way to ease into a move. The movie, When a Stranger Calls, begins. The movie isn't too awfully scary at first. By the time the boys were 50 minutes in, Castiel becomes victim to fear. Dean, slowly slides his arm around Castiel, pulling him close.  
     "You don't have anything to worry about anymore." Dean whispers to him. Castiel looks up at him, quickly moving to give Dean a small peck on the lips. Not at all what you would imagine for a 17 year olds first kiss with their new boyfriend. However this small gesture, this trivial thing meant the world to Dean. Dean would never have asked for that, nor tried. Castiel knew this. But Castiel wanted it, wanted to give Dean something a bit special. Castiel laid, huddled against Dean until the movie ended. They sat around talking until Dean had to get Sam from their school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I'm sorry this so short guys. I promise your next chapter will be longer.


End file.
